


Let The Glass Shatter

by DellaC626



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Multi, Please don't steal my OC, angst because I can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DellaC626/pseuds/DellaC626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd been his best friend for years yet he never knew the secrets she held. Ones of love and fear, things that should never be brought into the light. So many scars littered her mind, body, and soul. Scars created by events that needn't have happened. And so she let the glass shatter, despair and agony in it's wake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let The Glass Shatter

Rydella's P.O.V.  
        I suppose I deserved it, all the pain and suffering. He left me broken and bruised on the playground that day after he let them beat me relentlessly. He used to be different so kind and caring almost like a wounded puppy. His chocolate eyes pulling you into a fantasy greater than any, I hear he's famous now he always said he wanted to sing and he was damn good at it. I don't understand why he left me that day, he had never wanted to be popular, not that I knew of. Maybe I'll be able to ask him the dreaded question someday. Although I still feel I deserve it as a member of the Carson clan, Rydella Kuran Carson to be exact. I love him and yet despise him in the same breath. Mother got me tickets for my seventeenth birthday for some boy band. There's a sense of curiosity and desperation rising in me, and the painful hope that perhaps he might learn to love again as he has only loved once. I want to hate him and yet........ I can't. I feel like if I ever see him again I truly will hate him.  
  
Liam's P.O.V.  
*Three years prior*  
        There she was long cascading blue hair flowing as she raced to meet me in the field today. Little did she know what I was about to let happen, the one thing I said I'd never let happen. I stood there and let them kick her, hit her, and call her vile things. I watched the tears stream down her beautiful face, as her beautiful blue and lavender eyes searched for my own dull and cold chocolate ones. I could have helped her but I was to busy being scared of what would happen to me if I kept hanging out with her. I mean I'd known her since preschool, how could I betray such a pure and composed soul. I watched as she screamed as one boys fist connected with her face. All the pain.

*Present*  
        I woke with a sudden shock breathing heavily and coated in a veil of sweat. I'd had the dream again, sure I was happy but what I'd done to her was terrible. The only girl who gave me the time of day and stayed with me, it was her who was there when my first girlfriend dumped me for some guy from a higher grade. She let me cry on her shoulder and that's how I repaid her, by becoming the person I promised I never would? I've never even told the boys about her, which I should because I've been having these dreams frequently now which is weird because I haven't thought about her in years. I just have the strong feeling that I'm going to see her again soon. I don't know if that's a good thing or not, if she sees me she'll hate me. Hell I'll hate me more, well better get up we have a show today.   
  


Rydella's P.O.V.  
        Today is the concert, I'm so excited to go see a band I've never heard of with my friend Wyntir. Note the sarcasm if you're smart enough, or brave enough either one is acceptable. 

 

NOT FINISHED!!!!


End file.
